Sheldon J. Plankton
Sheldon James Plankton (age= 60) is a dark green Plankton. He is the main antagonist of SpongeBob SquarePants and was the protagonist of the canon episode The Algae is Always Greener. His main goal in life is to steal the Krabby Patty formula from Mr. Krabs, but always fails. He is married to Karen, but used to be married to a piece of holographic meatloaf that tastes like cardboard donuts. He was once friends with Mr. Krabs. He once was dating Shelia Planktona but broke up as he was using her to get the formula. But failed. He has one eye and is a single-cell organism. Education *Poseidon Elementary (Kindergarten, 1st to 3rd grade) *Bikini Bottom Elementary (4th Grade to 6th Grade) *Shelby Top Jr. High (Half of 7th Grade) *Bikini Bottom Jr. High (Rest of 7th Grade, 8th and 9th grade) *Poseidon Senior High School (10th and 11th Grade) *Bikini Bottom Senior High (12th Grade) *Shelby College (6 months) (was kicked out) *Bikini Bottom Community College (4 days) Enemies/Friends Enemies: *SpongeBob *Mr. Krabs (arch enemy) *Patrick *Squidward *Sandy *Gary *Pearl *Karen (usually) *Bikini Bottomites Friends: *SpongeBob (sometimes) *Patrick (sometimes) *Mr. Krabs (childhood) *Squidward (sometimes) *Karen (sometimes) *Gary (probably) Famous Quotes: *"Well, this stinks." ---- *"I WENT TO COLLEGE!" ---- *"I knew I should've gotten the turbo." ---- *"But the Bowling Alley is more FAMOUS than the Movie Theater!" ---- *"You can ship me off to Canada when I'm done, because when you look at a calculator upside down it says "Jordan, I honestly cannot believe you're doing this. Star Trek VI: The Fast Menace... how much lazy -------- are there like you on this planet? 1? 2? Maybe 3?" and that doesn't look good at all, so if you don't mind getting your big fat flippers off me. I'll kindly give you a thousand dollars to buy the wife a homemade chicken from ASDA." ---- *"How about a cup of 'GMTKPFOEIWEYC'? Translation... GIVE ME THE KRABBY PATTY FORMULA OR ELSE I WILL EAT YOUR CRISPS!" ---- *''"Yeeah... not much for a sixth grader."'' ---- *''"Eugene, I look like something you give to your kid when you tell them 'Grandma died'."'' ---- *''"Come on, I look like Snuggles' accountant."'' ---- *''"I have an idea. Let's make them play Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who I will turn into a baby."'' ---- *''"Yes, Ghostboy. Now PLAY!"'' ---- *''"Well, it looks like I'll turn Sandy into a baby."'' _______________________________________________________________________________________________ *''"Mmm... wanna go to bed early tonight?" *passes out*'' Gallery Season_3.jpg|thumb|You just ain't doing it right. Mon8.JPG|Plankton and James Franco. Mon5.JPG|"So, you like the word 'castle'?" Plankton Sobbing 2.jpg|Plankton Crying images (3).jpg|Plankton holding a formula bomb. Plankton Pac-Man.png|Plankton Pac-Man Plankton and Road Runner.png|Plank E. Coyote FOX.jpg|Plankton's nickname. Kooks.jpg|Plankton encounters with his brother, Smithy. United Plankton Pictures Inc..png Bored.png 71px-131px-Sheldon_Plankton.svg.png|A rough draft Plankton from Pilot Pitch. TCoPS.png Plankton and family.jpg|Plankton and all of his family shedlon plankton in yellowis orange pants.gif|Plankton in his Yellowish-Orange pants JailPlankton.jpg|thumb Plankton with remote.jpg|Plankton is holding a remote for something. BDC.jpg Capture15.jpg|Plankton's Uncle, Plank. Harold (Leader Plankton!).png|Some of Plankton's members were made part of the Krabby Patty. Trivia *Plankton is named after Plankton (A small sea creature that whales feed on) *Plankton also owns the Chum Caverns. *Plankton is the antagonist in most spin-offs or crossovers. Plankton, Sheldon J. Category:Already Existing Characters Category:Sandy Adventures Characters Category:Awkward, Octopus characters Category:Squid Vs. Squid Characters Category:Squid Vs. Squid Category:Squidward vs. SpongeBob Category:Squidward vs. SpongeBob Characters Category:Males Category:Awkward, Octopus Category:SpongeBob Crocodiles! Category:Krabs VS. Plankton Characters Category:SpongeTales Category:Bikini Bottom Academy Category:Villains Category:Leader Plankton! Category:Main Characters Category:The plankton show category Category:Leader Plankton! Characters